


attention whore

by cheapdreams



Series: kinky ot9 skz [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, No Aftercare, No Lube, Orgy, Painplay, Pet Play, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: "What is it?" Seungmin called from the living room, his voice laced with curiosity. Hyunjin didn't know how to explain the masterpiece sprawled in front of him, so he didn't."Come see for yourself."(aka the sequel to "it hurts but I love it" that I promised)





	attention whore

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup ya'll. I promised this, so here it is. you should probably read "it hurts but I love it" first, but I'm not gonna stop you if you wanna read this a standalone. hope you enjoy. comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)

"Holy fucking shit."

Hyunjin stood in the doorway of Woojin, Minho, and Chan's shared room, drinking in the sight before him. Chan was laid out across the bed like an offering to some perverted god, his wrists tied to the headboard and his spread legs secured close to his chest to expose the butt plug in his ass. Nipple clamps adorned his body, a chain leading from them to a cock ring on his tiny dick. A tear-soaked blindfold and a spit-soaked gag were wrapped around his face, making him look even more vulnerable, and, to top it all off, a collar was tight about his pretty neck.

"What is it?" Seungmin called from the living room, his voice laced with curiosity. Hyunjin didn't know how to explain the masterpiece sprawled in front of him, so he didn't.

"Come see for yourself," he replied. Seungmin groaned loudly to show his displeasure, but made his way down the hallway anyway. 

"What is it- oh my god," Seungmin said, cutting himself off as he got an eyeful of Chan. "Felix, that little shit." Honestly, Hyunjin had to agree. Felix had definitely known Chan was here - even if he didn't put him in this position, judging by the sign - and had certainly done this on purpose. Not that it was a necessarily a bad thing. If Felix hadn't directed them towards it, they probably would've missed out.

Chan whined, as if trying to get their attention, and Hyunjin decided to be merciful. He moved closer, running his hand lightly along the bruised skin of Chan's thighs. It was faintly warm to the touch, and pretty recent, judging from the redness. He pinched, making Chan flinch and whine again. "Did Felix do this?" he asked, getting a nod in return. "I figured, he always liked your thighs."

"Man, he must've done something really bad if Minho did this," Seungmin said, setting down the sign that had hung beside Chan's hands.  _Use me however you'd like, but please leave me how you found me!,_  was written sloppily on the paper. "Any guesses?"

"Cumming without permission, I think," Hyunjin said, giving Chan's abused thighs a hard slap and massaging the skin under his fingers like he was apologetic. He wasn't. He knew the sensation against flesh that bruised would bring a dull, unpleasant ache. The muscles twitched under his touch, trying to escape the pain and yet having nowhere to run. "Or maybe he had an accident when he wasn't supposed to."

"He's lucky he hasn't had an accident while he's been tied up," Seungmin replied, reaching over to press the heel of his palm into the lower part of Chan's stomach. "Or else he'd just have to sit in it and suffer." Chan shook his head, as if he really didn't want that, and Seungmin applied more pressure. "Are you defying me, pup? Telling me what I should and shouldn't do?" He shook his head again, this time more frantic, and released a sob-like sound when Hyunjin whacked his thigh.

"Just because you have a gag in your mouth doesn't mean you don't have to respond to direct questions verbally," he growled. "Answer Seungmin." Chan's body trembled as he babbled something through the gag, probably asking for forgiveness. Hyunjin didn't really care, he just liked watching the spit dribble down his chin. "There we go, now we're doing a bit better."

Seungmin released his bladder, moving his hand to trace a string of dried cum and finally settling around Chan's tiny, half-hard cock. "Felix must not have let him orgasm," he said, fingers playing with the tip. Chan moaned, and would've bucked his hips if he could.

"We can't have that," Hyunjin said, his own hand moving down to the buttplug in his ass. It has Chan's least favorite tail attached, and Hyunjin knew it was the one Minho used with little to no prep. "Tsk, you must've been really, really bad for this, Channie," Hyunjin said, taking hold of the base and pulling it out roughly. Chan cried out, his hole twitching around nothing. Hyunjin replaced it with four fingers, wasting no time in finding his prostate.

Chan practically wailed, overloaded with sensations. His body shuddered, muscles clenching, and yet he couldn't achieve that satisfaction of cumming. No hot semen covered his cock and the knot of arousal that had been sitting in his gut for hours didn't go away. He sobbed again, drenching his blindfold in tears for the nth time that evening. 

Hyunjin smiled at his obvious despair, and was about to begin mistreating his prostate again when Jisung appeared in the doorway. 

"Ah, I thought I heard the sounds of misery," Jisung said. Chan whimpered, his cheeks on fire, and tried to hide his face. Seungmin and Hyunjin would keep everything that happened to themselves, leaving Minho to speculate and guess. Jisung was the exact opposite. He'd tell Minho everything in graphic detail and Chan would never live it down. He couldn't believe his fucking luck.

"Minho does know how to dress a bitch up pretty," Jisung said, "What a shame it's been a bad boy." A hand grabbed his gag and used it to yank his face uncomfortably to the side. Right at this moment, Hyunjin decided to add a fifth finger, shoving his entire fist inside. Chan jerked the only body part that was free to move, his head, a natural reaction to the burning, dry stretch of one of his most sensitive places. A hard slap on his cheek told him to stop, and he didn't like it, but he complied.

Jisung grabbed his face again, this time turning his neck uncomfortably so he could untie the gag. Chan didn't even have a moment to celebrate his freedom from the evil thing before a cock was shoved into his mouth. He whined, trying to adjust, and yet Jisung didn't wait for him. He grabbed Chan by the hair and shoved his dick down his throat. Chan choked, his throat constricting, and a cough rising in his chest. 

"Bad boys don't deserve to be used gently, do they?" Jisung asked. Chan made a strangled noise in response. Jisung seemed to think this was good enough because he didn't force Chan to say anything else. Instead, he slowly rolled his hips, teasing at Chan's gag reflex.

Hot breath hit his cock, and he squirmed slightly, getting another hard slap from Jisung in return. "Excited for me to suck your dick, Channie?" Seungmin said, licking up the shaft. Chan wanted to die on the spot. With Hyunjin filling his ass so well, Seungmin on his dick, and Jisung in his mouth, he felt as if he actually could die right here and now. All it took was for Seungmin to hollow his cheeks and he came undone again, twisting and moaning. Still, no relief, just pain as his cock couldn't produce anything. 

"Did you orgasm dry, bitch?" Jisung asked. Chan whimpered around his cock as a yes, and he pushed further into his throat, liking the way it contracted against him. 

"For the second time," Hyunjin said, pulling his fingers out of Chan and leaving him wide open. He got off the bed and opened the beside drawer where he knew Minho and Woojin kept the essentials. Picking out a small dildo, he pressed it against Chan's rim, poking inside a bit with the tip and then sliding it back out over and over. Chan groaned, his hole relaxing as if asking for Hyunjin to put it in. He figured that was the best he was going to get in the way of begging, so he slipped the dildo into Chan's loose hole, his own dick not far behind. 

By now, Chan was even more of a mess than when they first came in. His lips were swollen and red as he sucked off Jisung, and the stimulation from Seungmin and Hyunjin was making him moan and cry almost non-stop. Which was great for Jisung because it felt wonderful on his cock. So wonderful, in fact, that he pulled out and came all over Chan's face and neck, adding on a new layer to his decoration. 

Jisung turned his face around, and he didn't fight it, too fucked-out to care. He was one of the prettiest pictures Jisung had ever seen, and he wished he'd brought his phone with him from the kitchen. "Master, master, please, wanna cum," Chan begged, his voice hoarse and broken. 

"Hm, I don't know. Do you think he should cum, Hyunjin?" Jisung asked.

Hyunjin gave a particularly hard thrust, making Chan scream his name. "I think," he panted, "bad boys don't deserve to cum."

"Please," Chan sniffled, "please, I've been good."

Hyunjin paused, pulling out of Chan and giving himself a couple pumps with his hand. He made sure to try and fill in the spots where he hadn't been marked already, which were getting harder to find. Seungmin wasn't far after, releasing Chan's cock with an obscene 'pop.' He'd been playing with himself almost the entire time he'd been sucking him off, so all it took was a messy kiss from Jisung to fall over the edge.

"Sorry, Channie," Hyunjin said, in a tone that made it clear he definitely was not sorry. "You have to earn your orgasms, and you haven't done anything that outweighs what you've done to deserve punishment."

Jisung nodded, watching his cum drip from Chan's chin and collect in the hollows of his collarbones. He picked up the gag and roughly shoved it back into his mouth, receiving no resistance whatsoever. It was like the fight had completely drained out of him. That was good, it meant he had learned his lesson. He barely even twitched when Hyunjin replaced the plug. 

"Now, be a good boy until Minho and Woojin come back, alright?" Seungmin said, tucking himself back into his jeans and putting the sign back up on the headboard. Chan made a tiny, submissive sound, and Seungmin smiled. They closed the door on the way out, leaving the room almost exactly how they found it, with the exception of a few cum stains. 

Seungmin reclaimed his seat on the couch, smacking Felix lightly as he passed. "Little shit, stop grinning like that," he said, "I can't believe you didn't just fucking tell me."

"Well, I did say you'd find out soon enough," Felix replied.


End file.
